


Silk and Honey

by blackeyedqueen



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Pony Tail, Schmoop, lots of smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedqueen/pseuds/blackeyedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sam and Allison cuddling and playing with each other's hair. That's it, that's the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for general audiences because there's nothing really suggestive, just lots of sweet kisses and playing with hair. Title taken from random words in the fic used to describe Allison because I'm bad at titles. Originally posted on my tumblr as a prompt fill for sam/allison + fluff.

She says he's got an old soul.

The funny thing is, she doesn't know how true it is. But he doesn't mention it.

So he looks up from where his head lies on her chest and offers a small smile before he turns and presses his lips to her breast bone. She smells like soap and honey and he'd rather think about that.

He takes her elegant hand and presses soft kisses into each of her callused fingers before twining their fingers together. He likes that they're a little rough, a gentle reminder of who they are and where they've come from. He doesn't mind the thought of it so much anymore. And it seems like she never did.

Her fingers run through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. He thinks of how long it's been getting, almost as long as hers. 

Her hair is thicker and softer and smells nicer and he absently reaches a hand up to card his fingers through it. 

“How do girls hunt with so much... _hair_?” 

He realizes as soon as the question leaves his mouth how ridiculous it is given how long his own hair is. She doesn't miss a beat as she laughs a little and says, “You're one to talk.” But he's half asleep and warm and her skin is soft against his, and the fingers on his scalp are like his own personal heaven, and the hair between his fingers is silky and he find just as much comfort playing with it as he does in the fingers in his own hair. So, he really doesn't care if he's being ridiculous because it's all so _perfect_.

“What about you?” she says after a few minutes. “How do you hunt with all this hair?”

He shrugs. He's gotten used to it, he supposes. He's never been one for a short hair.

“Sit up a sec,” she says, dimples flashing as she gives a light shove to get him up. He groans because he's just so comfortable, but she says, “trust me, I wanna try something.” And he trusts her, more than he even trusts himself, so he sits up.

He sits up with her behind him, getting up onto her knees to get some height on him, and she begins to run her fingers through his hair again, but this time with more force and determination. She finger-brushes it back from around his face and holds it in place, then she's combing the hair at his neck up and holding it all together. Then there's a tug, not painful, but enough to make him vocal. “What--?” he starts, but then her hands disappear from his head and it feels... different.

“There. Is that better?” She smiles at him like she already knows it is, but is still expecting an answer.

And he thinks about it. There's a slight pull from the band holding his hair together, but it's not in any way uncomfortable. He can feel a breeze on the back of his neck and no longer has the compulsion to tuck his hair behind his ears. There's one little piece that keeps falling in his eyes, but if that's the only downside, it surely doesn't outweigh the pro's. 

He probably looks ridiculous, but it is more comfortable. He gives her a smile and another kiss, this time to her plump lips as he gently moves her back down to the mattress, seeing her clearly without the curtain of hair and breathing in her honey scent.


End file.
